


Trust Me

by N3kkra



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, F/M, Knife Fetish, Knife Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: No one here but Nisha was worth the ammo they cost. The girls downstairs were always high or drunk, whoring themselves out. Dixie was just nuts, even by his standards. And he was just a piece of Commonwealth trash that found someone that was worth fighting for.Nisha was a bloody goddess of war and destruction, and he was a wretch, writhing in the filth of this world’s corruption.And Savoy is the only one who sees the face behind her mask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow no one has posted one of these? I don't know, I couldn't find one, maybe I didn't look hard enough. But anyway, here's this.... It turned out a lot... sweeter(?) than I thought it was going to.

            Savoy turned the knife around, watching the blood drip from it down onto the scaffolding below. The dim light caught the clean edge and shone. He gave it another flick and watched the blade spin over his hand before resting back in his palm.

            “Hey ther’, big’uy,” Dixie’s high voice caught his ear, and he glanced up just enough to see her leap onto the railing he was leaning on. She hooked her feet through the bars and leaned back, stretching her arms. “See OB get back with Mason ‘n Gage?”

            “What about it?” he grunted and frowned at her.

            “Seems she’s getting pretty friendly with ‘em’s all I’m sayin’,” she folded her arms under her breasts and smirked at him through her mask. He couldn’t see it, but he knew her well enough to know she was by her tone.

            “Long as she keeps supporting us, I don’t much care what she does,” he straightened up and looked down at the petite Disciple.

            “Oh, Nisha asked for ya by the way,” she waved up to the level above them. “Sounded important.”

            “Why didn’t you start with that?”

            She offered a giggle and shrugged. Savoy glared and left her, heading up the ramp to his boss’s quarters. He found her pressing a lit cigarette into the cheek of a slave kneeling in front of her.

            “… learn you keep your mouth shut.”

            When the trader’s lips parted he saw their tongue had been cut out. Blood spilled onto their chin and down their neck. He turned his attention back to Nisha who noticed he was there. She nodded her head behind her and he took the order, stepping into the space where her bed was.

            Only a moment later Nisha stepped in behind him and he turned to look at her over his shoulder. She stood just to his face, her eyes would have been level with his jaw if they showed through her winged mask.

            “Savoy,” she breathed and he felt his entire being quake.

            “Yes, Nisha?”

            She allowed a hand to run over his shoulder as she passed him. “Dixie is getting reckless.” His boss sat down on her bed and kicked her boots off, motioning for him to close her door. He did, turning away from her like he never did around anyone. He trusted her completely and fully, if she thought he deserved a knife in the back then so did he. Nisha sighed when he turned back toward her and motioned for him to come closer. He did and stopped in front of her. She lifted a hand and he started to unbuckle her gauntlet. “Wish she was more like you –we need her though. If shit goes sideways with this new little Overboss, she’ll be useful.”

            Savoy didn’t have anything to say, so he kept his amber eyes on her wrist as he finished freeing her of the metal. She lifted her other hand and he continued. While he worked on this one she lifted her helmet off her face and dropped it to the mattress. He glanced at her for only a second. He had seen her without her helmet before, he was the only one, even Dixie hadn’t. And she was the only one to have seen him without his mask. She tilted her face up at him and he met her hazel eyes. She knew she was his everything, but she never used it against him.

            “I didn’t want you here just to talk about her though.”

            Savoy tilted his head just enough to show his interest and she smirked at him, turning her hand to catch his wrist. His breathing snagged in his throat and he watched her brush her lips over his fingers. Her other hand slid up to grab him by the belt and pull him closer to her. He didn’t fight her; he could never fight her.

            When Nisha stood she drew her knife and used it to catch his mask, turning it up so she could see his face. The blade pushed the metal helmet up until it tipped off the back of his head and clattered to the ground, leaving his shaved head cold despite the hot, sticky air. The edge of her cutlass followed an old scar down his brow, and then drew a soft line to his cheek and crossed over to his lips. She used the point to part them and he opened his mouth showing broken and missing teeth, but she grinned at him and he felt completely at ease.

            His tongue slipped forward and grazed the side of the steel, drawing up the corner of her mouth. Then she withdrew her blade and pressed it to her own lips, meeting his pale eyes as she kissed the blade. His breathing spiked and he felt every muscle in his body tense.

            “You’re too dressed, Savoy, fix that,” she said and turned away from him so she could climb back onto her bed. He didn’t hesitate as he started to unlatch his armor, freeing belts and allowing the metal to fall to the wooden floor with loud thuds. Her hazel eyes bore into him, following each movement he made, but his stare was locked on her face, watching the way she pressed the blade to her lips and ran her tongue over it, teasing him. He didn’t even have to think about himself, his body moved on autopilot, removing the armor and weapons, letting them fall around him without a care. She was the only thing he needed.

            When he stood naked in front of her, he didn’t feel embarrassed or shy. He felt just how he had when he was fully armored. Nisha didn’t stare at him, she’d seen him before, but she looked at him the same now as she had every time, and he lived for that look.

            “Come here, Savoy,” she whispered and he did, climbing onto the bed. She turned onto her stomach and he settled beside her on his side, holding up his head with a strong arm. “What did I do to deserve you?”

            He couldn’t answer that, he didn’t think he was worth much, no one here but Nisha was worth the ammo they cost. The girls downstairs were always high or drunk, whoring themselves out. Dixie was just nuts, even by his standards. And he was just a piece of Commonwealth trash that found someone that was worth fighting for.

            “I heard Mags sent someone over to try to fish information out of you,” Nisha sighed and ran the cutlass over his bicep, tracing a scar.

            “She sent two, didn’t get anything outta me,” he breathed and she nodded.

            “I know, Savoy,” she tilted her head up and leaned toward him, her hazel gaze locked on his mouth. Nisha brought up her knife and pressed the point into his chin to make him turn his face up and brought their lips together. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he let his brush hers. When she drew back she bit his lower lip and tugged on it, but held the point of the knife in his flesh to hold him still. “Do you trust me?”

            “Always.”

            “Good,” she rolled over and then reached for him, adjusting him so that he was centered on the bed and she straddled him, sitting on his stomach. He looked down at her still clothed form and watched as she grabbed his wrists in both of hers and drew them over his head, bending down to kiss his chest up to his neck. Savoy let out a pleasured sigh and watched her, knowing what came next.

            Nisha tied his wrists to the wall, like she did every time, and then ran the blade down his chest. He watched her, already long hard. Then she smiled and reached up, offering him the cutlass. He took it between his teeth and watched as she sat up straight and started to remove her armor. She hated being touched, it was why she tied him up. He didn’t mind, he loved watching her touch him, it was all the contact he needed.

            She freed herself of her last piece of armor and readjusted herself on him, lower now. Her hands lay on his chest as she rubbed against his excitement, curving her back as she did so. He could feel how soaked she was, and all he would have to do is shift his hips and he could be inside her. But he remained still and allowed her to ride him, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as her clit ground into his shaft.

            It almost hurt, but he liked it. He loved seeing her use him to bring herself pleasure. Her nails dug into his chest and nearly drew blood, but the hiss that left him slipped out from the smile he bared around the knife in his mouth. She came and smiled wickedly, looking down into his eyes as her breath caught and she whispered his name, “Savoy.”

            He could have come then, but he bit down on the knife, resisting, allowing the edge to slice at the corners of his mouth. Nisha bent down, her bare breasts pressing into his chest as she lied down on him and took the cutlass from his lips. Her eyes locked on his and she kissed him, licking at the blood that swelled in the crease of his mouth.

            “Pierce me,” she breathed, her hazel gaze hooded by the swelling deep within her.

            He didn’t hesitate. He rolled his hips, the length of his shaft dragging along her sensitive clit, drawing out a moan from her. Then he pressed against her, but his head guided him right back up into the cool air instead of her warmth. She grinned at him and he bared his teeth, trying again, and she shifted so his thick head found her lips.

            “Mmm,” she bit down on her lip and her nails dug into his chest again. He loved feeling that bit of pain mixing with the pleasure of her damp heat around him. This time he bucked his hips, filling her with a quick thrust and she gasped, fingers curling, tearing his flesh. “Yes, Savoy!”

            He gritted his teeth and held onto his restraints for support as he gave her quick, hard thrusts. Delicious, wet slaps of their bodies meeting filled the air and his amber eyes rolled back. “Ah, Nisha,” he groaned and she rotated her hips, reward him for speaking. He wished he could say more, he knew she liked listening to him speak, but he couldn’t form words, not now, not with his cock buried deep inside her.

            “Savoy,” Nisha breathed, her head back as she sat up straight on him. He lost it then and came deep inside her with a strangled groan. The sight of her sweat catching the fire light, making her breasts gleam, and her skin sparkle; all of her dark hair tumbling down over her shoulders in a mess of layers, cut haphazardly with the cutlass she was currently pressing into the muscle of his stomach. She drew a new bloody line up from his navel to his sternum while she came down from her pleasure, and he watched, his own ecstasy dulling the pain.

            “Nisha,” he sighed and she leaned down, pressing her perfect body against his burning flesh. He didn’t understand how he was so lucky. His eyes closed when her lips found his neck and her teeth dug into the sensitive flesh there. Why would she want a piece of trash like him?

            Nisha cut the bind holding his hands up and he brought them down to rest at his sides, not on her. He wasn’t worthy to touch her. His amber gaze locked on the hazel of her eyes while she looked down at his dark skin. She drew designs into his peck with her cutlass, adding a new one every time they were together, marking him as hers. He was never with another woman, but if anyone saw these marks, they would know he was claimed, and that suited him just fine.

            Nisha was a bloody goddess of war and destruction, and he was a wretch, writhing in the filth of this world’s corruption.

            Savoy worshiped her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Commenting! Subscribing! All of it!
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> I look forward to seeing you in another fic!


End file.
